Skin Deep
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Harry has just turned 17 and inherited the Black estate… but with the arrival of a mysterious note, the-boy-who-lived begins to see life spiral in a direction he wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Skin Deep: Part One **Series: **Set after _The Half Blood Prince._

**Rating:** 12 Type: Fanfiction

**Summary:** Harry has just turned 17 and inherited the Black estate… but with the arrival of a mysterious note, the-boy-who-lived begins to see life spiral in a direction he wasn't expecting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the universe of Harry Potter. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to J K Rowling for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()

So what are you meant to do on your 17th birthday when you'd just received the happiest news of your life?

Harry Potter prepared dinner for the Dursleys. It had taken him over an hour and a half and the first course was ready. Of course, Dudley was already at the table, serviette tucked into his tank top, jaw slacked as he mindlessly absorbed the television programme that was filling the cramped dining room with noise. As Uncle Vernon waddled over to the table, Aunt Marge seated herself and Harry carried over the serving dish.

"This had better be good." Uncle Vernon sneered, beady black eyes resting on Harry as he took his seat, "I had a very important meeting that I've cancelled for this boy."

"Now, now." His wife calmed him, doing her best to smooth a crinkled serviette across her skirt, "This was Harry's birthday wish after all."

And it would be good. Harry smiled, after so long, it would be so good.

The soup was cold pea green, the cutlery was silver and the colour of uncle Vernon's face was red as Harry upended the dish right into his lap and announced. "I'm moving out."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen, leaving 4 Privet Drive for the last time, and the Dudley's to their shouts of shock and anger about the wizards who had ever left the uncontrollable orphan on their door 17 years ago.

He was soon on the road to his new life. And it was, indeed, very good. With his case and Hedwig in tow, he kept a firm grip on the birthday greeting that had changed his life and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

By dinner time the next day, he was sharing a meal with his two greatest friends.

"Bloody hell." the red-head said in typical Ron-fashion. "That was brilliant."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Well, about time." Hermione approved, leaning a little into Ron's arms. "They have been asking for it."

Harry had to admit, it had been a little bit of a shock when he found out how his two best friends felt for each other. At first they had seemed to be at each others throats. But, slowly, they had softened to recognise the best and the worst of each other. And accept their feelings.

Harry wondered how many other couples were forced to accept their feelings due to Lord Voldermort's return. The thought cheered him a little, to know the so-called 'Dark Lord' had brought so many loving couples together.

Then he remembered Ginny…

Hermione slapped a hand across Ron's shoulder, which broke Harry's thoughts. Ron was grinning as if he had just said something he knew would cause Hermione's reaction.

Harry smiled, lost to what their conversation had turned into and decided to concentrate a little harder.

He had to admit that despite their differences, they were a perfect couple. Harry watched them now, sitting hand in hand and bickering over where to take him for his birthday celebration. A part of him wished he had that for himself. He envied how they belonged to each other. No, not envy, envy was too strong an emotion. He was so happy to see his best friends happy, he longed for that completion in himself. He had come close, of course, but never close enough. He knew he was not meant to find happiness until his trials were over. But he wished for something passionate, dramatic, consuming and hopelessly romantic all the same.

"So, Harry? Shall we wait until school starts and go out in Hogsmede?"

To tell the truth, he was more than happy to stay here. His friends being with him was the best birthday present he could hope for. He shrugged. "Why don't we just see where we end up?"

Hermione, being a stickler for planning, seemed unnerved by that suggestion. She glanced to Ron, who smiled reassuringly. It seemed to settle her. "Ok. Just don't throw any food at me."

()()()

So, he was officially an adult in the wizarding world. Which meant he could now take full charge of the Black estate.

Holding his birthday letter tightly, he clung to the deeds stating everything that was Sirius' had been willed to him. He approached the Blacks family home. The subject of his wonderful news had never been approached by his two friends. It seemed Ron and Hermione had had more shopping to do before they returned to Hogwarts at the start of term.

It had been a great relief that Hogwarts would be re-opening this coming year. Wizards from round the world had been called in to strengthen the charms and spells to protect the great school and many parents were Invited to supervise. Without a doubt, parents were expecting top play a larger role in the school's life from now on.

Harry had resolutely decided to stick to his plan of not returning to school, he had work to do. And it all started from this point.

As he wandered down the darkened street, Harry found his thoughts returning to the attached note that came with the deeds and what he would find on the other side of the great door leading into the Black family house.

Hesitating, Harry remembered the words on the note.

_All is not as it appeared last year. Meet us at your new home._

This could very well be a trap. Harry's hand reflexively tightened around his wand. If it was a trap, he was prepared. He had been training all summer. Exercising vigorously each day and practicing magic by night. The only time the Dursleys would notice was if Harry was late doing his chores.

Night after night had trained in meditation. Perfecting control on his mind and thoughts. When he wasn't honing his mind into the weapon he needed for silent spells and occlumency, he was doing push-ups and sit-ups and lifting weights.

He was ready. Physically and mentally, for anything Voldemort and his cronies were thinking of throwing at him.

The sun beat down on his back as he passed a hand across his sweat-filled brow._ Out of the fire__… _and he pushed the door.

The ancient wood groaned under the pressure. Harry muttered a dis-arming charm and took the final step inside the shadowy entrance hall.

He knew Dobby had been around over summer. The freed house-elf felt he owed Harry a great deal and had set about restoring the Black estate in time for Harry's return. So, Harry wasn't surprised to hear the crackle of fire from the study's enchanted fire place.

Suddenly, acting on complete instinct, Harry leapt into the shadows behind the great stairwell. Footsteps sounded, descending and drawing nearer as their owner came into view and headed rapidly for the study door. It was quite disturbing how Harry's vision tunnelled and fixed on his target. Pure hatred coloured the dark hallway red and Harry couldn't repress a growl.

Snape paused and turned at the low sound in the darkness. He looked paler, somehow drained, but, at that precise moment, Harry really didn't care.

Moving without thought, Harry screamed, "Expelliamus!"

Snapes wand flew away as he turned.

"Petificus totalis." Harry ordered as he sprinted toward the now immobile figure.

He tackled Snape hard, knocking the taller man to the ground. "Murderer!" He yelled, beating the older wizard about the head with his bare hands. "You bloody bastard!"

"Levicorpus." A voice shouted from behind and Harry felt his ankles pulled behind him, until he was hanging a meter off the ground.

"Restorum Animae."

Harry registered the voice as Snape began to move freely again. And he realised that it had, indeed, been a trap.

"Accio wand!" Harry commanded. "Accio wand." Both Slytherins wands flew to Harry's hand. "Libercorpus." Harry dropped to the ground in time to receive a sharp kick to the ribs. Rolling to his side, Harry caught his assailant off-guard, swiping the mans feet from under him and twisting to end up leaning over the shocked form of -

"Malfoy."

The blonde looked startled, then narrowed his eyes. "Scar-head."

Upon reflection, there were too many conflicting emotions to cause cohesive thought. Harry hated Malfoy, but at the same time wondered why was here? The spineless Slytherin had been plotting to kill Dumbledor, but the old wizard wished him to join their side in the coming battles. It was Dumbledors wish for Malfoy to join the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledors last wish.

Harry backed away and stood. He watched as Snape hobbled over to Draco and helped the younger man to his feet.

"Mister Potter." Snape began quite calmly.

Anger snapped through Harry and, as it was the first recognisable emotion, he followed it. Splitting a knuckle against Malfoys jaw, he howled in raw emotion.

Snape manoeuvred himself between Harry and his ward as Malfoy cradled his face.

"Don't talk to me." Harry managed to snarl. He was trying to stop himself shaking with fury and so moved to the banister to take a tight hold on the railing.

Eventually the only outward signs of the Gryfindors anger were his hunched shoulders, heavy breaths and the white of his knuckles from his grip on the stairs. To their credit, the other wizards remained silent, neither of them daring to speak until Harry had calmed himself.

Eventually, Snape grew bold. "Mister Potter…"

"Don't -" Harry tightened his hold on the wood. "Don't talk to me," he turned a hateful glare on the once-professor, "half-blood."

The strength of venom in Harry's warning caused Snape to blink. Malfoy looked to his elder aghast at the distasteful insult. The blonde then fingered his mouth, drawing out blood.

"Well, if this about whose blood is purest-"

"You wrote that note." Harry cut in, trying to ignore the Slytherin as best he could. "You wanted me here. Why? To kill me? Kill me as you did Dumbledor…"

The blonde snorted. "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."

"Tell that to your bleeding face." Harry replied smugly.

Malfoy went to respond, but Snape broke him off with an upheld hand. The older man looked warn and hurt, emotionally if not bodily. "We were summoned here… by a port-key."

Then, as if it had been planned to the heart-beat, Fawkes burst into the room.

The fiery bird screeched, feather tips aflame with orange and red hues. He looked remarkable and swooped low above their heads before coming to rest at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell is that?" Malfoy shouted.

"That would be Fawkes." The ex-dark arts teacher said, though thoroughly unimpressed. "The head-mast… er. Dumbledors pet phoenix."

Harry could have sworn he heard the slightest sigh of reverence when the Death Eater spoke Dumbledors name. But the thought was swallowed as he quickly realised that the bird only responded when the call of loyalty to its owner was great. What was is that the phoenix needed?

Stepping toward the magnificent bird, Harry halted as the mystical creature was joined at the top of the stairs by a large, scraggy looking, black dog. The two animals looked to each other, then back to their audience.

Harry glanced at the others in the room, who both appeared as awed by the turn of events as he was. Then a knowing smirk materialised on Snapes face.

Fawkes cocked his head at the older wizard and, quite unexpectedly, burst into flame. Harry couldn't help jumping back in shock, Malfoy had done much the same.

"Merlin! What's going on?" Malfoy screeched.

But Snape didn't answer as Fawkes ashes swirled in a whirlwind and wound its way down the stairs, coming to rest a foot in front of them.

One more final flurry of fire and Fawkes screech sounded as he soared from the mass of dust, leaving the remaining fragments swirling before them. The ashes coalesced into a form. Harry noticed Snape removing his over-cloak and draping it about the shoulders of the re-formed figure.

At this, the black dog growled, bore its sharp, white teeth and bound down the stairs toward the dark haired man.

The newly formed figure held out a frail, protective hand to the canine before addressing the wizard whose cloak he wore. "Thank you Serverus." an old voice cracked. "Would you fetch me some water? It would seem that being re-born leaves ones throat quite dry."

Snape scurried off as Harry tried to make sense of his senses. He could scarcely believe his ears… that voice, it sounded heavy but new at the same time. And so very, very familiar.

"Harry." The voice sounded again.

It was all Harry could do to keep from running clean out of the house. He vaguely heard Malfoys shocked gasp of, "Merlin!" Then his world fell away, knees gave out and Harry came crashing to earth. He wanted to say something, anything, but was incapable of finding words. His mouth turned dry as tears hazed his vision.

"Hello my boy." Dumbledors wizened hand stretched out to touch his shoulder.

"D…" Harry managed before the tears streaked down his cheeks.

The great wizard bent over him and gently lifted him to his feet. "Yes, it is me." He smiled warmly and dried Harry's tears with the corner of his sleeve. "And it is a long story. Why don't we get him a cup of sweet tea?"

Looking up, he realised Dumbledor was again talking to Snape.

Malfoy snorted as Dumbledor steered the group into the study. "He could probably use a vodka."

()()()

Harry sat and listened, occasionally sipped his sweet tea and became pleasantly numb as Dumbledors words filled the air. Only a few sentences flowed through his minds haze. For the most part, Malfoy appeared to be in a similar predicament. The blonde sat, astounded, cup and saucer poised in hand, glancing at Harry to reassure himself he was not the only person in the room that was lost in the flood of words and emotion.

Snape sat at the edge of his seat, fully absorbed in Dumbledors plans to beat off Voldemort once and for all. Dumbledor himself seemed most relaxed for someone who had recently returned from the dead. Fawkes perched himself on the right of the high-backed chair. The black dog sat at Dumbledors side, staring intently at Harry, who was desperately trying to steer his concentration back to the moment.

It would seem that Dumbledor fully expected an attempt on his life and used the same trick as Voldemort. With Fawkes consent, he had given part of his soul to the fire bird and when the phoenix heard the call of Dumbledors loyal followers he had reformed Dumbledor. As Fawkes was a mystical creature and held Dumbledors soul freely, the great wizards reformation had held stronger than Voldemorts.

_Ok. But he was still murdered._

Dumbledor explained that the moment Malfoy had entered the room on the night of his 'death', he knew Harry would have tried to stop the Slytherin from carrying out his task. As Death Eaters were on their way both boys would have been killed.

Malfoy slumped in his chair as Dumbledor admitted that he had known his objective and the only way Malfoy could save his family was to fulfil Voldemorts orders.

"But you didn't, my boy. And that's when I knew you were all Serverus had testified you to be. Your mother is now out of the country and your father is under heavy guard in Azkaban. So? Will you join us to defeat Voldemort?"

Malfoy seemed to deeply consider the cup of liquid in his hands. The tea swirled in lazy circles as he tipped the mug back and forth. He looked up, then systematically made eye contact with each person in the room. "I never really gave war any thought." He began wistfully, turning back to Dumbledor. "You know I only sided with Voldemort because he threatened my family. With my parents safe… there is no incentive for me to be involved."

"Coward." Harry spat before controlling himself.

"Yes Potter. Perhaps I am. But I intend to keep my head low. Get through school… and leave any fighting to the grunts… like you."

"If that is your wish…" Dumbledor sighed and stroked the black dog at his side.

Harry looked into the dogs grave, brown eyes and felt a deep pain. He glanced to Dumbledor, who smiled in sorrow.

"My boy, the night is not quite over for you yet. I was not murdered, as you believed. It was all part of a plan… a necessary one." Dumbledor turned to the dog. "Show him now, Sirius."

It was too much. It was all too much…

The canine drew in on itself, shook free of the black fur and whiskers to reveal bare skin. The muzzle retreated to a nose, the eyes rose up on cheek bones and the face… the dear face…

Not quite realising it, Harry was gasping for breath, he vaguely heard Malfoys exclamation of shock and outrage they were subjecting Harry to so much pain in one night.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said, casting an arm around Harry's convulsing shoulders. "Bloody hell, can't you give him time to adjust?"

Sirius Black shot forward and enveloped Harry in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, my boy." He was whispering. "I'm so sorry." Rocking Harry back and forth to soothe and calm him.

It took a few minutes for the maelstrom of emotion and memory to subside. Harry's shaking hands took Sirius face. And it was him. It was real.

Draco stood. "I'm fetching vodka."

And by that point, Harry thought he needed it.

()()()

The night had passed in a blur of information. Dumbledor and Sirius explained their deaths, Lupins exodus to the werewolves and Snapes deception as necessary instruments to bring out all the Death Eaters.

And it had worked.

Once Dumbledor and the remaining Maurauders had been disposed of the Death Eaters believed that there was no opposition and stated their allegiances to Voldemort freely.

They had explained the flaw of Voldemorts last defeat was not locating all the Death Eaters, therefore Voldemort had had loyal followers to aid in his resurrection… this time they would systematically wipe them out.

No more Death Eaters… no more Voldemort.

The rest of the Order were searching for the remaining horcruxes, which made the next few months critical. Now that Harry was leaving the final safety of Privet Drive and his mothers magic, it was imperative to return to Hogwarts.

And the best part? All the Auras and The Order of the Phoenix were prepared to strike. All Harry had to do was help on occasion and be a normal school boy.

It almost made him hope.

So, when he met Hermione and Ron, they were shocked and pleased to hear the news that Sirius was alive.

Perhaps an exaggeration. After a few Fire-whiskeys and assurances Harry wan't hallucinating, dreaming or psychotic, they were pleased to hear the news.

They were back in business and stronger than they had hoped to be.

After going to such lengths explaining Sirius' resurrection, he thought it best to leave the news regarding Dumbledor to a later time. The old wizard had asked him to tell no-one of his return as he had some work to do before his official return to the land of the living.

Bill and Fleur's wedding brought a celebration badly needed as whispers through the wizarding community hinted that Greyback was dead at the hands of another werewolf and underground communities had come-clean regarding their allegiance to Voldermort after being terrorised by the Grimm.

Remus Lupin and the newly acquitted Sirius Black smiled at these whispers and toasted to a new beginning as Fleur and Bill took to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

Weeks later, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train and prepared for this coming year.

Hogwarts was buzzing. Everything was alive with rumours of resistance. Students cornering them at every given opportunity. Harry even caught sight of Malfoy once or twice. But the Slytherin was hurried past the crowds by the looming figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron and Harry had unpacked their things and headed down for the Sorting of the new first years. Hermione joined them at the table, talking animatedly with Lavender. Harry was happy to see the two girls getting on so well after last years problems. But is seemed Lavender had met a muggle over the summer break and was happily coupled and currently gushing over a ring that Ron had bought Hermione in Diagon Alley.

"Thought she'd like it." The red-head had shrugged after a thorough teasing from the lads.

The teachers had started off the year on good form. The first years were sufficiently impressed with their opening feast and McGonnagal toasted them with her usual glass of pumpkin juice. This was when McGonnagal announced the plans for a parent/student open day in a few days time.

"For those of you in the final years at Hogwarts it may be of some interest to you to see the many different avenues your life can follow once your time here is at an end. You may learn that life is not the narrow road we paint it and oft there are stumbles along the way." Harry wasn't sure, but it looked as if the headmistress steadied herself against the lectern. "Let us hope that this final year shall prove as interesting and as challenging to those with inquisitive minds as it always has."

The witches eyes darted to Harry immediately and caught him out of the hundreds gathered in the room. He smiled at the challenge. What would he do with his life once his time at Hogwarts was at an end? He had never really considered it before. He had never really considered getting out of Hogwarts alive. He had wanted to be an aura once, but now he knew… The Order of the Phoenix awaited him. But McGonnagal had finished her speech and was now speaking with Hagrid.

"After I've finished with the Order, I'm going to be looking into wizarding law. Though my parents are rather interested in improvements in dental procedures through magic." Hermione said, helping herself to a few of the roast chicken legs.

Ron smiled. "I was going to apprentice for the Ministry with my Dad over next summer. What about you Harry?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." He admitted.

"As I recall, you weren't returning to Hogwarts at all." Hermione commented, filling her plate. "Not that I'm complaining at all, but what changed your mind?"

Harry's hand reached into his pocket and closed around the birthday letter he had received. Now was as good a time as any to tell his friends the news. "Well, actually, I got -"

"And who will you be bringing to the open night, Potter?" A familiar and unwelcome sneer crossed over the Slytherins face as Harry met Malfoys eyes in a cold glare. "Your charming Muggle relatives, perhaps? I would dearly love to meet them."

"I'm sure you'd get along famously with my cousin, Malfoy… you're both on the same level… if that level were just beneath troll scum."

Silver eyes narrowed. "I'm sure." Malfoy spat.

Without another word, the Slytherin made his way back to his usual seat across the hall, occasionally darting filthy looks at Harry throughout the meal. It didn't occur to Harry that Malfoy had been so far away from his house table. That he had crossed the great hall just to throw a pointless jibe the Gryfindors way.

It was then Harry noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor where Draco had been.

As auspiciously as possible, he dropped a fork and bent to retrieve it and the note.

_Fine. I__'__m in._

Harry crumpled the paper and gave Malfoy a tight gaze. What the hell was he up to?

()()()


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Skin Deep [Part Two] **Pairing:** Free

**Series:** Set after _The Half Blood Prince. _**Rating:** 12 **Type:** Fanfiction

**Summary:** Still adjusting to the news that his loved ones are alive… Harry has a few tough alliances to forge… and a lot of steam to blow off! Not a time to be reckless then…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the universe of Harry Potter. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to J K Rowling for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()()

The open night seemed to be going quite well. There was a media circus beyond the perimeter of the building, all coverage was focused on Dumbledors return. It was quite spectacular. Barely a week since the Open-day was announced and school had restarted, Dumbledor had sidled into the Great Hall and taken his place as Headmaster. McGonagle had been smiling knowingly. This caused yet more rumours of a message being sent by the Death Eaters and Voldemort… they were prepared for the final stand.

And it was true, Death Eater arrests and captures had risen 25% since the beginning of term. Even Snape and Lupin had returned to teach Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. So, if now was time for a statement, the miraculous return from death was right up there with running butt naked through the Quiddich world cup.

Shuddering at the thought, Harry turned his mind from the image.

Hermione and Ron had been quite nervous about their parents meeting up again now they were an item. But from what Harry observed across the room, the quartet were exchanging enthusiastic handshakes as his two friends scurried off to fetch refreshments.

Harry looked around the hall and his heart felt as if it had received a slow puncture. All around him proud parents were preening over highly embarrassed teenagers. Even Neville, who was currently having invisible dirt removed from his nose with a wet handkerchief, was glad his grandmother had come to the open night.

Hagrid had offered to be Harry's sponsor, but he had graciously declined. Harry was quite used to feeling like this anyway. And the open day was about the future, not dwelling on what might have been if things were different.

He was aware of someone watching him. When Harry turned, familiar eyes sparkled at him through half-mooned glasses. "Harry." Dumbledor smiled. "It is good to see them happy, is it not?"

Harry smiled at his friends. "Yes."

"And what about you Harry? What of your happiness, my boy?"

Harry shrugged, catching sight of Ginny's bright hair in the crowd.

He looked away, turning in time to see Ron's dad rustle his sons crop of flame red hair with pride.

"I know that my parents would have been here. In a way, they still are."

Dumbledor was regarding him with a slight smile. Whatever he was thinking of saying didn't make it through the sudden outburst of coughing.

Harry steadied the elderly man until he was silent. "Would you fetch me some water, dear boy?"

Rushing to the nearest table, Harry brought back a beaker full, to see Dumbledor had seated himself. The older wizard took the cup with a trembling hand. "I'm alright Harry. No need to look so concerned."

"Sorry." Harry hung his head

"Not to worry. Even the great Albus Dumbledor is susceptible to the common cold." he smiled widely. "It would appear to be a determined little virus. Now, I should go back to the obligatory shaking of hands and praising qualities that children's parents never knew they had. It would seem that young master Longbottom is quite the budding tap dancer."

Dumbledor moved off and was immediately enveloped by a wave of eager parents.

Harry decided to return later, once the hall had emptied out a little. The night was thick with heat and there were so many people that he thought no one would notice his absence. Turning out the great hall, he imagined the best place to waste a few hours would be in his common room. He suddenly froze at the sound of familiar voices.

"But father… they can help…"

"No Draco. That is unacceptable. You are a Malfoy." Lucius voice dripped with condescension. "There is only one path for you. Everything hinges on this year. You will not fail me."

The last comment sounded more like an order than a confirmation of faith.

"Yes father." Draco answered miserably.

Harry had heard a rumour that Lucius had been awarded a few hours reprieve from Azkabahn to attend this open-day, even Narcissa had been smuggled back into the country. There had to be something major going on and Harry wished he'd arrived earlier to listen in.

The argument appeared to be over for now and he heard Lucius sharp footfalls and the crack of a cane on the stone floor. However, Narcissa remained in the corridor.

"We really should join the others." Narcissa said quietly.

Harry held his breath and remained absolutely still.

"Hey." Draco's mother lightened her tone. "Hey, my little dragon…"

Harry heard Draco repress an almost tearful giggle.

"That's better." His mother soothed. "Now, you know your father… leave him to me."

"But mum… I don't want to be a -"

"Darling…"

_Damn! What was he going to be?_

"… trust me. I know how to get around your father."

Harry heard the doors behind him begin to creek open and reacted before thinking. He rounded the corner as naturally as possible. Watching his nemesis leap away from his mothers embrace was quite funny, but Harry tried not to show he's noticed.

Narcissa smiled. It was warm and caring, which made it obvious she was married into the Malfoy family. Her sons face betrayed no emotion, except a vague air of distaste as Harry neared.

Harry nodded politely to Narcissa before realising he should probably address her son. "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco matched the forced tone in acknowledgement.

"Is Harry Potter one of your new friends Draco?" Narcissa asked.

_Damn! _Harry thought, drawing to an awkward halt. Draco snapped his head around, disbelief colouring his face.

"Mother, I, this…he...I mean," Draco spluttered in a most un-Malfoylike manner.

Harry put on his best smile and tried not to look at Draco. "Hello Mrs Malfoy. A pleasure meeting you again."

Narcissa's smile deepened. "How charming. Draco speaks of you often Master Potter. I hope you live up to all our expectations."

Not quite sure how to take the comment, Harry continued to fidget with his sleeves behind his back.

"Mother…" Draco started. "We should get back to the others."

With that, the pair headed off down the hall, Narcissas stare lingering until her son dragged her away.

What had that been about? Was Draco being forced to switch sides? Harry hadn't told anyone about the note he had received that first meal back at Hogwarts. Was Malfoy trying to infiltrate them?

Harry still didn't trust the Slytherin completely. Infact, he didn't even trust the Slytherin head-of-house completely. An involuntary shiver ran down Harry's spine at the thought of Snape.

The warm wind picked up slightly, whipping across the window at his side.

Harry was alone, again.

A flash through the glass caught his attention, Harry assumed it was a photographer… but for barely a moment… he could have sworn he'd seen a shadowy dog on the school grounds.

Remembering recent events, he smiled and headed for his dorm room. Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

()()()

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Once Open-Day had ended, he'd met Ron and Hermione and the trio made their way through a secret passages and were now standing at the boundary of Hogsmeade.

He couldn't help but grin with excitement. As far as Harry could remember he had never gone out to party in aid of his birthday. Harry tugged at his shirt collar. He didn't know if he was dressed smartly enough. Ron had said smart-but-casual. But there had been a growing warmth in the air for the past few nights, which meant wear a light shirt and loose trousers.

They had also decided that Harry might be a little too recognisable with his scar, so Hermione cast a quick glamour to hide the identifying feature until sunrise. She had also changed his eye colour and fixed it so he wouldn't need glasses.

They were ready for their first night out. Harry tried to remember each detail for future reference.

"Right." Ron closed the space between them, lowering his voice in a conspiratorial whisper. "Here's the thing. You have to be eighteen to get in… so, when were you born?"

Harry twisted his face in thought. "1985?"

Ron nodded, "That'll do it." He looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Could you have worn a shorter skirt?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione scowled. "Well, I'm hoping to trade you in for a better model Ronald Weasily." With that she shrugged past him, giving him a lingering glance over her shoulder.

"Anything else?" Harry brought Ron's attention back to the moment.

Giving a look that seemed as though he were searching the depths of his brain, Ron shook his head. "C'mon." He turned, taking Hermione's hand. He led them through a few trees until they came to a cave near an out crop. With one last glance around, Ron walked into the mouth of the cave… and disappeared.

As did Hermione when she followed him.

Harry came to an abrupt halt. He peered into the cave, but there was no sign of the Gryffindors. Nervously edging in, Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward.

It was like being enveloped. A pounding onslaught of music hugged onto him and drew him from the cold, damp cave into The Underground Club. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but Hermione waited for him. They were on a set of winding stairs. There was a definite feeling of excitement that was setting every part of Harry alight with anticipation. He glanced below them. There was a mass of movement on the dance floor. The bodies all surrendered to the beat of the bass that pounded through their chests as it pulsed through Harry's own. This was nothing like the balls he had attended at Hogwarts.

"What do you think?" Hermione shouted in his ear.

Inaudibly, he shook his head in amazement. "It's fantastic."

Hermione gave him a quick smile. "Come on, Ron's gone to the bar."

This was setting up to be the best night in a long time. Ron had bought them two flagons of mead and Hermione an alco-pop of some form and they made their way to a nearside table. "This is really great."

"What?" Ron yelled at the top of his voice.

"Never mind." To Harry's disappointment, the first flagon of beer lasted only five mouthfuls and the next was gone soon after. Neither of them seemed to have much effect. What was all this fuss about alcohol over anyway? It didn't seem to be affecting him. "I'm going to the bar." He stated, swaying out of his chair, feeling a little further away from the ground than he should be.

He'd never ordered beer before and found it to be harder than trying to snatch the last of the cupcakes at the end of lunch. Anytime he came close to getting the barmaids attention, someone would shout over him and she'd move away. Eventually he was served by a young-looking bar man, who winked and smiled when Harry thanked him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he'd seen a crop of ash-blonde hair. Either that or the mead was making him see things. Harry shook his head and made his way to the table.

Ron and Hermione were wrapped around each other by that point. Harry couldn't restrain a disdainful grimace. _Really, I__'__m made-up they are both happy, but must they be so… public?_

Cradling his beer, Harry pondered breaking them apart, then thought if they hadn't noticed him by now, he may as well go for a wander around the club. Finishing his mug he made a detour to the bar then set off round the club.

There were a few students he recognised. Most of them from his year… some of them older, others had left a long while ago. The good thing was the older students wouldn't mention it to the professors, because, really, they shouldn't be off the school premises either. There were as many Gryfindors as Slytherins, Harry noted, with a scatter of Hufflepuff in one corner. By Harry's fifth drink, he noticed the Ravenclaws all seemed to leave, probably for early morning study the next day…

"My, my Potter. You are making a hobby out of following me aren't you."

"Eugh." Escaped Harry's lips before he could stop himself. "Malfoy…what are you doing here?" The words came slowly, and slightly slurred.

"Not being as drunk as you, it would seem."

"And I don't follow you… you're the one that always turns up with me." Harry hadn't quite caught up with the pace of conversation.

"Right." Malfoy drawled, seeming to notice the looks they were getting from passers by. "Where are Granger and Weasel?"

"None of your business. And why are you interested in things anyway? You said you weren't interested and now you are…" Harry angled his bottle at the blonde. "You're always poking your nose in. Leaving notes and such…You -"

"My God, Draco… are you actually talking to that Potter thing?" Pansy Parkinson linked Malfoys arm and hung off him, predatorily pressing her slender form into his side.

"Phft." Harry dismissed the Slytherin girl with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Quite. Run along now Potter. Best not let the love birds get to cosy without you. I'd rather not see that dozy mare bring more filthy Weaselys into this world."

And Harry's last conscious thought for the night was how much he would enjoy crushing Dracos nose beneath his fist.

()()()

Harry moaned at the intrusive light pushing its way through the window. It fell across his eyes and he moaned again, turning away. He was vaguely aware of a terrible groggy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mouth was dry and tongue fuzzy and tasted slightly like old carpet.

His body moved before the thought registered in his mind. Water. He needed water. Keeping his eyes shut, he found his way into the bathroom and fumbled with the tap. The sound of water falling into the glass brought back thoughts of drunken rants and tears. He threw two glasses of water down his throat and started filling another he recalled his last memory was declaring his love for Ron and Hermione and how he "loves their love" and then there was darkness. He must have passed out.

Keeping his eyes focused on the swirling water, whirl-pooling down the basin was doing nothing to help the churning in his stomach. Gripping the basins edge, he doubled over. He really did feel strange. Not too surprising after the amount of alcohol he'd drank.

A startled shout brought him back to reality. He whirled around, perhaps a little too quickly than his current state would allow.

It was Ron. He was bracing himself in the doorway of the bathroom with an unsteady hand. The red-head blushed slightly, sapphire eyes wide. Harry thought about how much of a mess he must look.

"Who… who are you?" Ron asked.

"I know… I look like hell…" Harry started to move toward him. "Don't start."

Ron edged back.

"Thanks for bringing me back."

"I didn't bring you back." Ron said quickly, glancing behind him to make sure no one else was listening.

"Are you feeling alright Ron?"

"I'm fine." Ron said, stepping back again. "Who are you?"

"Very funny." Harry wasn't really sure of what Ron was playing at, but the sickening feeling was coming back again. "I'm not really in the mood. You bought me one too many drinks."

All the colour was draining from Ron's face, but Harry was far too distracted to notice.

"It was the best birthday ever… but, that's the last time we go to that club, ok?"

"Harry?" Ron asked, amazed at the name.

"What?" Harry snapped, irritation marked clearly in the word.

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

Wincing, Harry let out a disgusted, "Eugh." sound. "No thanks. If I look the way I feel… I'd rather not."

Ron patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I… I really think you should."

Too groggy to argue, he let Ron turn him back into the bathroom. It took a while for his eyes to adjust… his eyes… they seemed slightly bigger… the eyelashes thicker. In fact, rather than his usual angular appearance his face seemed softer. More feminine. Still not quite able to process the information his eyes were providing, he tugged a long crop of hair from his shoulder. His hair had mystically grown over night. It had done this once before, when Aunt Marge gave him a crew-cut he hated and the next day it had grown back to its usual length (almost by magic). But he didn't recall a desire to have his hair fall past his shoulders, almost touching his…

Harry gaped. "Oh…" was all he managed. He looked desperately at Ron, who seemed just as distressed as he was…

()()()

"My God Harry… you're a girl."

"Oh, good, I thought nobody would notice." He huffed as Hermione entered the room, throwing her books and bag on the nearest desk.

Ron had smuggled Harry out of the Gryffindor boys dorms and stowed him in one of the Charms classrooms before going to find Hermione. In the twenty minutes he had been gone, Harry hadn't moved. He was overwhelmed. You had to admit, it wasn't everyday that you woke up and had switched from one sex to the other.

"Well, it could be a transfiguration spell." Hermione suggested, walking straight up beside him and stroking his long hair.

Harry couldn't repress a grin, regardless of this current predicament. Good old Hermione, always straight to business. It had taken him and Ron about ten minutes to form words, but Hermione was already trying to find a solution.

"When did you notice this… change."

"Woke up this way." Harry shrugged.

Hermione's brow furrowed. She was either thinking very hard or very worried. "Well, do you recall leaving your drink at all last night?"

Shrugging again, "To tell the truth I don't really recall much past telling you both I love you."

Hermione gave Ron a quick glance, then headed back to her writing pad and started scribbling. Ron moved toward him.

"That was close to midnight. But we stayed out until about two."

Harry found that quite worrying. He couldn't recall two hours of the night. "What happened?"

Ron glanced again at Hermione. "Well… you tried to pick a fight with Malfoy, but he was dragged away by Pansy…"

Thinking about how unimpressed Malfoy had seemed to be out with her in the first place, Harry thought that Pansy dragging him away from a fight was probably an excuse to hide his rivals natural cowardice.

"…Hermione got hit on by half the club, you threw up more than your body weight in the toilets and we hijacked the DJ's microphone and sang _We are the Champions._"

"An eventful night." Harry concluded.

"Yeah." Ron grinned. "It was good." Then he frowned. "You know… till you were a girl… you have a really good singing voice though."

"Excuse me…" Hermione took control of the spiralling conversation. "but shouldn't we be trying to figure out why you're… well… female."

Planting his hands firmly on his hips, Harry huffed. "Sorry, I forgot how incredibly disturbing this has all been. You know… for me."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Ok, well… if it's a transfiguration spell a simple reversal spell should fix it, if not I'm sure Professor Sprout has some spare mandrake -"

"And if it's a curse?" Ron asked. "Because you know that this just smells of Malfoy and -"

"One thing at a time Ronald." Hermione cut him off, exasperated. She turned back to Harry and asked gently. "Are you ready?"

With an affirmative nod, Harry readied herself. Defiantly swooping her hair back over his shoulder. He planted her feet and took a deep breath.

Hermione brought her wand down with a muttered charm.

Harry didn't open his eyes for several seconds. "Has it worked?"

When he looked at his two friends. They both gave each other a worried look, then Hermione cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should go to the teachers."

This was something Hermione didn't think she could handle? _Not good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Skin Deep: Part Three **Pairing:** Free

**Series:** Set after _The Half Blood Prince. _**Rating:** 12 **Type**: Fanfiction

**Summary:** the-girl-who-lived… REALLY?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the universe of Harry Potter. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to J K Rowling for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

It was the first decent nights sleep Harry could recall since the heat wave began. Lying in her make-shift cot, she stretched his arms above her head. He was enjoying the fragmented and partial thoughts that were streaming in and out of her… his mind._ Damn these pro-nouns!_

Unfortunately, that singular idea knocked Harry from the point between sleep and wake to coherent thought. And she was completely awake. And completely aware of what night it was.

Sunday night.

Without any solutions to her… his little gender-problem, there was nothing to do but to return to classes or fail the year. And the decision was made. First class tomorrow, even looking the way he did. Like a girl.

_But not a girl, I__'__m still me. Still Harry._

He squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to sleep tonight, tomorrow would be difficult enough without the added tension of sleep deprivation.

A slight breeze flickered over her skin. It was heavenly. Harry had felt sticky all night and wasn't completely comfortable with his new body to sleep naked above the sheets, regardless of the fact she had been removed from dorms.

_HE! He had been removed from dorms. __God! _

How could he resume classes when he couldn't even get his head around the current situation?

He felt a slight tickle against his neck. It was an interesting sensation, making him stain his neck towards the feeling. He shifted her body slightly and smiled. It was an fascinating though, having a new body. Like feeling everything for the first time. Feeling. There was another interesting thought. Would her feelings be any different now he was… a she?

_I am __not__ though. I__'__m still me. A he. I think._

Air brushed lightly over his lips. Harry reflexively wet them, still deep thought.

It was a bit of a shock decision after all. With a number of teachers and even Dumbledor coming down with this odd virus, his untimely transformation was, apparently, not a priority. And the decision to return him to class in his current condition was almost definitely Snape's version of punishment for breaking the rules. He recalled the way Snape almost laughed upon entering the hospital room. McGonagall had followed sharply behind.

"Well, this is a bit of a pickle we find ourselves in… isn't it Potter?" The Potions teacher had said. "What would you suggest we do about this?"

Harry had had a suggestion on the tip of his tongue, but he restrained himself, thinking that he had already been through enough traumas in one day without the added insult of detention.

Madame Pomfey had told them in no uncertain terms, that she and Professor Sprout were weighed under trying to find a cure for the mysterious virus that had claimed the headmaster, a few teachers and several students.

Hermione had offered to brew the potion herself, but Professor Sprout confessed that the last batch of mature mandrake took ill and withered, she was attempting to re-pot seedlings between classes and searching for this virus.

McGonagall had looked pityingly at Harry, almost sympathising, but remained silent as the others spoke.

Snape had made his excuses that he was already under pressure having to take added classes for the stricken professors and helping McGonagall run the school in Dumbledors absence, _bla, bla, bla_. Either that, or even his potions teacher, who almost certainly had a hand in Dark Arts, had no idea how to lift this curse. A frightening thought. But when Harry's new, temporary, school uniform arrived (in size 12) he had gaped in shock. So, when Snape had suggested it would may take weeks to find a solution, he hadn't been joking.

He had better bloody hurry up about it though. There was only so long Harry could get dressed and undressed with his eyes closed.

It had been three days… three days! He would have to have a shower soon. That was something he was dreading. Having to get all soapy… suddy… with a sponge… naked! _As a girl!_

He felt something brush his fringe. He shook his head, becoming agitated. He needed to get to sleep.

One good thing about being cooped up in the hospital wing was that he'd overheard certain conversations. Dumbledor had apparently left for the week, presumably to take down more Death Eater strong holds with he Order. Harry wished he had been informed of the coming raids, he was sure there could have been some use for him… Another rising problem was a strange illness that had been sweeping through the school since the beginning of term…

Something touched his cheek, Harry naturally turned his head. But it wasn't until there was a definite feeling of fingers brushing his fringe back that his eyes flew open.

His focused first fell on a crop of blonde hair, highlighted by the moon beaming in through the widely-opened window behind him.

Making a startled protest, Harry went to sit upright, only to have Malfoy clamp his wrists above his head firmly back to the bedstead. His hand was still cupped over Harry's forehead. He tilted his palm slightly, as Harry adjusted to the reality of Draco Malfoy having snuck into his room was now pinning him to the bed.

"Potter!" Malfoy finally started, searching Harry's eyes and grimacing with confirmation. "It really _is_ you."

Harry shrugged away Malfoy's hand and did his best to sound intimidating, regardless of his somewhat helpless position. "What in the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

Draco slumped back on his heels, releasing his grasp. He still seemed unbelieving.

Instinctively, Harry reached for his glasses. The movement caused a lock of hair to fall over his shoulder. Harry suddenly recalled her form and snatched the sheets up under his chin before revealing more than dignity would allow. And now Malfoy was in focus, Harry readied himself for an on-slaught, but the Slytherin was simply staring at him. Draco's mouth hung open, either in shock or wonder.

Eventually Harry grew impatient. "What?"

Malfoy startled, snapping his mouth shut, the familiar cockiness returned. He smirked. "Well, I always said you played Quidditch like a girl Potter. Now I know why."

"Piss off Malfoy."

"Ooh, harsh words." The blonde sprang up and headed for the window.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and, gathering his bed sheet, stood defensively. Draco had resumed staring at him. His silver eyes glinting in the moon light.

"Is there a reason you're here Malfoy? Or is breaking and entering a new past time?"

"Snape said you were coming back to classes tomorrow, but you would look different and we were all to be understanding." he shrugged. "My curiosity got the better of me."

"Great, well, now you know how I look, you can leave." Harry plonked himself on the bed, yanking the covers back over his legs. He looked back to Malfoy who hadn't even blinked.

This just went to prove that no one would accept it. If his arch-enemy couldn't even muster the energy for sniping insults, what would everyone else do?

Malfoy approached him again, and with an uncharacteristically gentle touch, cupped his hand to Harry's forehead and lifted his fringe to see the identifying scar. Harry was either too confused, or too tired to move away.

"Well, to quote a phrase, bloody hell." he whispered in awe. "Damn shame I never thought of this." With that, Malfoy's hand fluttered down to Harry's collar bone. Nimble fingers pried at the top of the sheet.

This more than anything spurred Harry into action. His hand snapped across Malfoy's face as he stood in a fluster and retreated to the far end of the room. The other boy looked a little shell-shocked before a devious smile spread over his lips.

He simply shrugged as an answer.

Harry tightened his gaze, pulling a face to make his disgust quite clear.

From out of nowhere, Malfoy started chuckling to himself, cradling his jaw with a tender hand. "Oh, come on." He made an overly melodramatic gesture, flinging both arms into the air. "You have to see the funny side."

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I must have lost my sense of humour -"

"Along with your-"

"Precisely. Now, unless you intend on staying for breakfast… go away."

"Breakfast? Is that some sort of come-on Potter?"

"Get out."

"Oh, stop being such a girl." With that, Malfoy erupted into laughter, doubling over and slapping his thigh. He shook his platinum main. Composing himself just as promptly, he bit his top lip.

Harry simply glanced at the door.

"Alright Repunzel, I'll leave you to your tower." The Slytherin strode over to his exit and turned for a final word, but all he could manage was another snigger before closing the door.

And he was gone.

Harry sagged. At least the parting joke was lame rather than insulting. He headed for his bed, shaking his head in quiet fury. Mainly at the fact Malfoy had tried to sneak a peak at his new appendages.

It didn't even occur to him as to why Draco Malfoy of all people had taken the time and effort to climb up the tower and through the window simply to see him. It didn't even occur.

()()()

Harry had decided to take a stroll after breakfast Monday morning. He had been given the option of taking breakfast in his tower, but he knew he would have to face his fellow students sooner or later. And first thing on a Monday was a free period, so a walk to process it all was a very good option.

Breakfast wasn't a complete disaster, when Harry thought about it. Ron and Hermione had been very supportive and had obviously been rehearsing a barrage of retorts to any sly comments regarding Harry's temporary female form. Ron had even gone as far as to stand up to Goyle after a reference to the length of Harry's skirt showing off his legs.

"Shut up Goyle. You're just jealous because Harry's more attractive than your girlfriend." Ron gave a perfect pause, enough to wait for the unasked question. "Which reminds me… where is Crabbe today?"

A ripple of laughter echoed around the great hall, but the loudest laugh by far came from Malfoy. It was enough to draw Harry's attention. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and, holding Harry's gaze, called his lackey to him.

Like a puppy with a tail between his legs, Goyle scampered off to the sound of his masters voice. Malfoy, however, paid him no heed. His silver eyes were fixed on Harry, who couldn't help the shiver running down her spine. It distinctly felt as if Draco were undressing him with those cold eyes. But Harry defiantly returned the gaze.

Hermione eventually dragged him to his seat, to confront his fellow Gryfindors. There were a few "well, fancy that" comments. A few people asking what it felt like and one query on bra-size and the initial fascination eventually died down an dissolved to chit-chat. For the most part though, Harry just ate.

He decided that now he had gauged most peoples reactions he had best figure out his own. Firstly he had to adjust to the idea that he may be in this situation for a few more weeks yet.

Hermione had told him that it wasn't so bad, being a girl. She said that she would show him all he needed to know. Starting with shaving. Harry thought it couldn't be that bad, after all, he shaved every morning. Hermione would also style Harry's hair, which seemed to amaze the girls. They all marvelled at the thick raven locks, over how smooth and straight they were.

Harry shook his head, well, he may look like a girl but he sure as hell didn't understand them. He rounded the corner. For some reason he had strayed into the dungeons beneath the castle. His feet were just wandering.

"Things could be worse Harry." Seamus had told him, giving him a reassuring pat on the back, "you could look really ugly."

All the girls had immediately taken to agreeing with him and saying that Harry was actually quite pretty. Obviously Harry wasn't over-the-moon by the sentiments, well meant though they were.

"Not that you weren't pretty before." Seamus had tried to correct himself. "I mean…"

"Shut up Seamus." Ron had butted in. Though, not understanding the look in Harry's eyes, he floundered. "But he's right though, you are pretty."

Hermione's hand reflexively tightened over her boyfriends, whether it was to tell Ron to stop talking or because he had given another girl a complement Harry wasn't quite sure.

Unfortunately, this simple act only caused Ron to spiral out of control.

"Not as pretty as you. Though you are very pretty Harry. I mean, I would… except I wouldn't… because I'm, you know… Not that I've thought about it! Certainly not before you were a girl - which I'm sure you won't be for long-"

"Ronald." Hermione interrupted.

It was all she had to say. And Ron seemed more than grateful. Though he had been blundering from one stray comment to the next, Harry had found the scene more amusing than disturbing. Ron always did manage to cheer him up.

()()()

Needing to take a break and not baring the thought of attending class that day, Harry rounded another turn and walked through a heavy door.

He was used to letting his feet lead him through Hogwarts. It was amazing that he had lived here almost five years and the place still had the ability to surprise him.. He had certainly never been here before. In fact, he really didn't recognise the walls at all.

The room was small and dark, walls thick and uneven. An eerie mist of light filled the space and the air was musty and damp. There was an engraving on the far door. Harry moved toward it. The shape swirled round a glinting sword. The colours were vivid silver and green and-

Harry swallowed hard. It was a serpent.

He rechecked his surroundings in horror. He was standing in Slytherins dungeons. It took a moment longer for him to recognise that this was the last place he should be.. Turning on his heel, he headed back the way he came, but as he reached the door, the handle twisted.

The door creaked open and Harry found himself face-to-chest with Goyle. Behind the generous figure came the footsteps of Crabbe.

The pair stood side-by-side, blocking the door way. A terrible panic took a hold of Harry. It was bad enough being caught by the two Slytherins, but somehow being a girl caught by two colossus figures was a lot more worrying.

"Well, if it isn't Harriet Potter." Goyle smiled viciously. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Back off Goyle." Harry retorted, hoping the quiver in voice didn't betray his fear. But as he tried to shoulder past the pair. It dawned on him that he simply wasn't as strong as when he was… well… a he.

"You know Crabbe… Harriet's friends here made an insinuation that you were my girlfriend."

Crabbe feigned astonishment as he closed the door. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be interesting if we made Harry here, our girlfriend?"

Harry's jaw dropped. His mind stalled. Heart hammering into his chest. They couldn't seriously be thinking…

Harry reached for his wand but Goyle gripped him before he had the chance. He held Harry's hand, palm up and studied it. Harry noticed how frail it appeared in the boys grasp.

"So soft." Goyle remarked.

Crabbe moved forward then, snatching Harry's chin and tilting his head to the light. "It really is him! I thought you were fooling around… but it is!"

The larger boy sprouted a sadistic smile.

Harry was still unable to form words. He couldn't quite believe the bizarre situation unfolding before him. But reality soon hit home as the pair advanced.

Stumbling backwards, Harry made for the door behind them. He reached for the door handle, but Crabbe and Goyle were already at him, mauling at his clothes, snatching at his arms as they pulled him back inside.

He spent a terrifying moment being pushed and pulled between them, like a rag-doll between children, before falling to the ground.

He hit the floor hard. His glasses went flying and scattered to a halt close by. His hair spewed out from its grip, falling over his face. In the back of his mind he was aware that Crabbe and Goyle had frozen. He groped for his glasses and came across the toe of a boot. Following the form of the leg he made out a hand offering him his glasses. He snatched them back, pulling them on and was amazed by what he saw.

Malfoy smiled at Harry's startled expression. He held the look for a moment before turning back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Restorum Animae." He commanded and levelled his wand at the pair.

Once reanimated, they both bowed their heads, nervously fumbling with their cloaks, as though the house elves had caught them stealing cookies.

"So?" Malfoy prompted.

Neither of them responded.

"So?" He asked again.

"Oh, come on." Goyle tried to shrug his shoulders. "We were just having a laugh."

"Yeah." Crabbe spoke up. "It's not as if we were going to do anything."

Harry couldn't help restrain a huff. Malfoy heard him and glanced his way. He had positioned himself in front of Harry now.

For a long moment, Malfoy considered the situation. "I think you two should leave."

"But…"

"Look," Malfoy spat, moving toward them, "It's like I've always said… if anyone's going to have Potter, it'll be me."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. but there was no mistaking the intent as Crabbe and Goyles smug grins turned on Harry.

There was a moment of silence as the two larger boys stared at him. And Harry knew he should say something. But he was still in shock. Besides, one against one were better odds.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Goyle and Crabbe looked at him blankly.

"I don't perform in front of an audience."

The pair exchanged glances and skulked off as though they had been ejected from the cinema. The door clicked shut after them.

Harry's eyes were on Malfoy.

The Slytherin clamped a hand to his forehead and, massaging his temples, muttered, "Barbarians." He then offered Harry his hand.

Harry struggled up without Malfoys help and began dusting down his robes. He loosened his belt and his wand dropped to the floor.

"Here." Malfoy offered.

"It's fine." Harry flicked his long hair in the blondes face and bent down to retrieve the wand. As he straightened he caught Malfoys expression, head titled, nodding in approval. Harry was mortified. He pulled at his skirt and, remembering Malfoys statement about 'having' him, tried to spark a conversation.

"Nice friends you've got there Malfoy."

"And you," he replied, wagging a finger at him, "letting a girl go wandering in deep, dark places alone. What were they thinking?"

"I would have been fine."

"Well, you certainly looked fine, from the primary position you held on your ass. No, seriously, Crabbe and Goyle were about to run, screaming, out of here."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"I suppose you are the great tacticianist." Malfoy laughed. "If only you played Quidditch like you fight."

"So? What now? Lay down and let you have me?"

That stopped Malfoy laughing. "I only said that to get rid of them. Don't read too much into it Potter!"

Harry wasn't sure if it was irritation or evasion, but he sure as hell wasn't going to continue _that _conversation.

_Change subject._

"Since when did you become batman anyway?"

Malfoy smirked. That broke the tension.

"You know me… always available for damsels in distress."

Harry scowled at him.

"Anyway," Malfoy continued. "As far as they're aware I'm ravishing you right now. But don't worry, they won't tell anyone."

Harry shook his head. "Oh, don't worry… what's there to worry about? I've been attacked, nearly assaulted and worst of all, rescued by you!"

Malfoy sneered. "Well it must be that tight new body you've got yourself, Potter, because it's sure as hell not your personality."

Harry couldn't restrain a snort of disgust. "You're such a charmer."

Malfoy didn't say anything. Catching his thumb in his belt hook, he swaggered over to Harry.

"Shall I walk you to your tower?"

"My prince." Harry rolled his eyes. "I think I can manage."

"Because you've done so well so far?"

Harry pushed past him and headed for the door.

"You're going the wrong way." Malfoy called after him.

Harry hated to admit it… he was.

()()()


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Skin Deep [Part Four] **Pairing:** Free

**Series:** Set after _The Half Blood Prince. _**Rating:** 12 **Type:** Fanfiction

**Summary**: Hmmm… Harry is adjusting… almost… what about the rest of them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the universe of Harry Potter. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to J K Rowling for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Harry wasn't relishing what he had just been asked to do. The post had arrived early at Breakfast and Harry had put off reading it until moments before his next lesson. Understandably, he'd had other things on his mind in the Slytherin dungeon, which he would NOT be telling Ron and Hermione about. The note was from Dumbledor, asking Harry and Draco to cause a scene in their Dark Arts lesson so they could meet and discuss the Slytherins integration into the Order.

Malfoy seemed to strutting around confidently.

Harry nervously filed into the classroom. He sat at his usual desk, Ron at his side and glanced around. There was no sign of Lupin as the last few pupils settled in for DADA.

Everyone seemed to be taking his condition in stride. There were a few mumbling, but Harry had the distinct impression that there had been severe threats made about people mentioning anything in Harry's first class after the incident.

Threats that some people were willing to ignore.

"Well, I don't think that's accurate Zabini." Malfoys voice sounded above the din. "Let's ask… Potter…" The blonde approached the table. "Potter, do you have to use the girls bathroom now?"

A titter spilled over the silent class room.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron dismissed him.

"It's a valid query." The Slytherin drew closer. "Do you only look like a girl, or do you have all the… optional extras?"

Another bout of laughter.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why Malfoy? Interested?"

Malfoy looked shocked, then repulsed. "Hardly."

"_Hard_-ly?" Harry sucked in his lips and raised a brow before pouting and batting his eyelashes. "Then don't ask." He then turned his back on the blonde, knowing that would get his pure-blood boiling.

This didn't seem to be for an audience any more as Draco grasped for Harry's shoulder. "Don't turn away from me!"

But Ron was out of his chair in a heart-beat. "Back off Malfoy!"

"Ron!" Harry squeezed between the two boys.

"No Harry, he's been asking for this for years. And finally, finally, there's no Daddy and the Death Eaters to hide behind." The red-head pushed toward the blonde. "He might be able to fool the others, but we know what he is."

"A damn site better than you Weasley and I don't think anyone can deny that."

Malfoy gave Hermione a suggestive wink that sent Harry's best friend into a wild rage.

Ron nearly walked through Harry, who had flung all his body weight at him to keep the two boys apart.

"No Ron, No!" But from the corner of the classroom, Lupin appeared and Harry knew what he had to do. "Allow me."

Swinging around, Harry delivered an elegant upper-cut, sending Malfoy staggering backward.

"Bitch." Draco hissed as Harry flung his female form at him. He missed a directionless punch and tackled the other boy to the ground. They spent mere seconds tussling, scratching and pulling hair while other students scattered and shouted encouragements.

Quite suddenly the two found themselves elevated and pulled apart. The sea of screeching students parted and a furious Lupin approached.

"And what's going on here?" The werewolf asked calmly through a clenched jaw.

"Sorry Professor," Malfoy smiled, "it's Potters time of the month."

"Mister Malfoy." Lupin span on his heel. "While I recognise that it is nothing less than a miracle you two have not killed each other in a myriad of horrifying and ruthless ways, you will not be causing one another harm in my class." Lupin angled his wand and set the two on the floor. "I am sorry to do this, but you will report to the Headmasters office. Twenty points from Gryfindor. Twenty points from Slytherin."

Both young wizards bowed their heads and as the Slytherins muttered death-threats and Gryfindors protested Harry's actions were self-defence, they left the class room.

"Bloody Lupin," Malfoy grumbled, "there was no need to deduct house points."

Harry cradled his sore hand. "He had to make it look realistic…" he noticed the deepening bruise on Malfoys cheek, "like we did."

Mumbling something, Malfoy continued the walk in silence. But when they arrived at the Headmasters office, they were met by Hagrid.

"Ello Harry." The giant smiled warmly, bringing a massive hand down on Harry's shoulder. He then turned to the other. "Malfoy." He greeted coldly.

"We were led to believe Dumbledor would be meeting us here."

Hagrid shifted uneasily. "He's er… a bit busy." He then directed them toward the fireplace. "'e asked me to show yer in and tell yer that 'e won' be too long."

Hagrid directed them into the Headmasters office, but waited outside. The first thing Harry noticed upon entering was how bright and warm the room was. He walked toward the table as Malfoy stayed to the door.

"There's no one here, is there?" The Slytherin asked in disbelief. "We were asked to cause a scene, get thrown out of class, loose house points and there really is no one here."

Harry ignored him and approached the object on the table. It was a large jug of iced lemonade and two glasses. There was a note balanced precariously on the jug, Harry opened it.

"Will be running late. Please help yourselves to a drink and a Chocolate frog. Albus."

It had been gradually getting warmer and warmer over the hours, so Harry lifted the jug and poured a glass, but when he turned he was face to face with Malfoy.

"Thanks." Draco smiled brightly, lifting the jug from Harry's hand.

_Git, _Harry thought, gritting his teeth. He watched the Slytherin wander over to the Sorting Hat's cabinet as he poured himself another drink.

"Impressive." Draco muttered.

"That's Goodrich Gryfindors sword", Harry offered after a large gulp go refreshing lemonade.

Draco turned. "And how would you know?"

"I've used it." Harry shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow to show some form of appreciation, Draco stared at Harry.

"What?" The Gryfindor asked.

"Oh, it's just…" The Slytherin smirked…"have you ever heard of a petticoat Potter?"

Harry blustered, hurriedly taking a seat and scowling at the laughing blonde. "Shut up Malfoy." He said, feeling his cheeks flush and trying to hide it by pressing his glass to his lips.

"You can't blame a guy for admiring the scenery." Malfoy shrugged and went back to his drink.

There was a long silence then. Uncomfortable and never ending. What was worse was that Malfoy had begun pacing. Up… and down. Up… and down the bloody room. If he didn't stop soon, he would wear a hole in the carpet. _Bloody Malfoy._ Harry seethed, tracing the hem of his skirt. It rested just above his knee when he sat. _Bloody women._ Why didn't Hermione tell him his skirt was see-through?! _Bloody life!_

"Will you stop that!" He shouted.

"Testy, Potter?" Malfoy grinned sadistically, sat in the opposing chair and finished his drink. It was then he began tapping the empty glass on the chair-arm.

The dull clunk of glass on fabric was hammering away at Harry patience. He glared at the Slytherin, until he finally turned. "What am I doing now?"

"Nothing." Harry ground out.

"You're so cute when you pout." Draco said with a twisted grin.

_Calm! He__'__s trying to provoke an argument. Be calm!_

"I just don't like waiting, is all." Malfoy explained to the walls.

"Then leave." Harry offered.

"And go where?"

Harry finished his drink, and keeping from standing in front of the window, placed the glass back on the table.

"Where d'you suppose he could be?" Draco asked, tapping his glass on the chair-arm again.

"Might be out searching for horocruxes." Harry answered before he could stop himself.

"What?" Malfoy asked, what little colour there he had draining from his face.

"Horocruxes." Harry explained, for some unfathomable reason. "There are only two left now. Destroy them and we will defeat Voldemort."

Draco shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, though he wasn't expecting the sudden concern he would feel for his ex-nemesis.

"I'm scared, you idiot!" Draco snapped, leaping from the chair.

Harry moved forward with curiosity. "Why?"

"Why?" The Slytherin sneered, narrowing his eyes on Harry. "Are you crazy? Have you seen Voldemort?"

"Yes." Harry answered blankly.

Draco blinked.

"But, you're Lucius Malfoys son. Why are _you_ scared of Voldemort?"

"You were there Potter. " Draco worried the edge of his cloak sleeve as he spoke, shifting his eyes around the room as if someone may be listening. "He kills without thought and has no qualms of wiping out entire families. And if you aren't like him and hold the exact values and agree with every word and bow and scrape and writhe… then you are dead. And so are the people you love." Draco flung his arms down in disgust. "He wanted me blooded. Just as vile and rank as he is. And if I didn't kill Dumbledor… then he would kill my parents." Draco gazed at the floor. "Perhaps he was great, once. Perhaps it was all made out to be better than it was. Perhaps I was young and never fully understood. I was a fool. Thought it funny when muggles were suspended in the air and moved like puppets on a string… it's something different when they are tortured, raped and burned alive in front of you."

He was holding back tears now, shaking his head fiercely, trying to keep them at bay. Harry moved toward him, but Malfoy shrugged him away. Harry settled with placing a gentle hand on Malfoys shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

"Too much. They taught me the curses and would find me victims… and I knew. I knew I had to escape. And when I thought of escape I knew they would follow. Professor Snape was the only one I could trust… the only one I couldn't tell for fear of implicating him… he's the one who told me to trust Dumbledor."

"So you came back to school?"

Harry was surprised to feel Draco leaning into his touch. "You did too. So I figure, where ever boy…" he glanced at Harry, "or girl wonder is, I'll be safe. Then I realised, you're that dumb you'd probably get yourself killed and I'll die anyway."

"Thanks."

"You need me… I can help in to stop this madness. My parents need me. And I need you. All of you. The bloody, shining Gryfindors…" Malfoy sniffed back a tear. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

Something flashed in Malfoys eyes then and he straightened.

The door to the office opened and Dumbledor strolled in. Harry and Malfoy sprang apart. The older wizard didn't seem to notice as he rounded his desk and looked squarely at the two of them.

"Quidditch." Dumbledor said.

Malfoy looked at Harry, then back at the Headmaster. "Quidditch, Sir?"

"Yes. What do the two team captains say to a one-off game next week?"

There was another confused silence.

"Ok." Harry shrugged.

"Excellent. Madam Pomfery tells me there are a number of ill students and the general morale could do with a pep up. Something to take young minds away from topics for much older creatures." Dumbledor glanced at Draco, who was now examining something on his shoe. "Yes. Pop along and see Madam Hooch about it would you?"

Dumbledor took his seat and Harry and Draco looked to one another.

"Off you go now." Dumbledor encouraged.

The pair exited, but as Harry closed the office door he saw Dumbledor smile and shake a small vile of Veratisirum.

So, that would be why the lemonade had tasted so good…

()()()

Quidditch. And Harry donned the familiar, but strange uniform. He gripped his hair back firmly and joined his team mates on the field. He had been both relieved and proud when the Gryfindors had supported the team's decision to keep him as Captain and Seeker considering his current condition. After all, it wasn't as if girls didn't play Quidditch.

They now faced their opposition. Malfoy had managed to avoid him ever since their heart-to-heart in the headmasters office. Perhaps he had thought he had said too much. But at least a basic fear was enough to make Malfoy realise the evil Voldemort represented. And the threat to his family had been a catalyst to that end.

Harry wondered what the coming few months had in store for him. Malfoy was only concerned about his parents safety. It was what drove him to action. And, in a way, Harry understood that. Even forgave the Slytherin. Understood him. Snape on the other hand…

_Back to the game…_

Silver eyes burned metallically into emerald as Harry's stare matched Malfoy's for ferocity. Madam Hooch knew better than to interrupt this interesting ritual that sparked each match between Slytherin and Gryfindor.

Eventually, the Quidditch master grew tired, heaved a sigh and curtly ordered, "Captains, shake hands."

Harry outstretched his hand. Malfoy looked at him coolly, taking his hand and bending slightly in a courteous bow, raised it to his lips. He kissed the back of Harry's hand, not breaking eye contact.

The Slytherins watching the opening of the game laughed as the auditorium was filled with an echoing intake of breath at the provocation.

It was all Harry could do not to shake with anger.

"Enough of that Malfoy!" Madam Hooch chocked, noticing the intense shade of pink gathering on the top of Harry's cheeks.

Harry snatched his hand back, seething with anger. Malfoy simply curled a smile on the corner of his lips and headed back toward his team.

The Gryfindors didn't mention the encounter as Harry rushed through the final tactical run-down for the match.

"It's a lovely day for it." One of his younger players commented.

They were being sarcastic. The air was thick with heat, though the sun was cast behind slate tinted clouds. All the players looked up dubiously.

Professor McGonagall headed toward the huddle, as Snape strode toward the Slytherins. "Right everyone," she announced, "we've agreed that for this friendly match and due to the heat, you may remove your top cloaks."

As the team gratefully pulled off their over-cloaks and handed them to McGonagall, Harry nervously removed the garment and copied the girls as they pulled their blouses free of their skirts and tied the ends round their waists. He noticed how this accentuated their curving hips. Turning from the spectacle, he glanced across to the Slytherin team and noticed Malfoy had been watching him. _He__'__s just trying to psyche me out before the match_, Harry told himself as the opposing team captain slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a surprisingly toned, if pale, torso.

Harry drew his gaze away and mounted his broom. He was soon in the air, forgetting the disturbing imagery he had just witnessed. _Concentrate on the game._ If truth be told he was looking forward to it. With a number of Slytherin and Gryffindor players taken ill, they had grafted members from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for this one-off friendly. It was designed to boost morale and take the students minds off the illness that has left almost a sixth of the students in the extended hospital wing. Harry glanced to the stands. They had better hurry and find a cure to this virus soon, otherwise there would be no one left to watch Quidditch. Ron had even suggested that if there were more cases, Hogwarts may be placed under quarantine.

Thankfully none of Harry's friends had been effected as yet. They were lining the stands, cheering him on. He waved to them and they made a louder noise in support. Neville and Seamus were waving Gryffindor flags and making up disparaging limericks concerning Slytherin (Malfoy in particular) and Hermione… she reclined into Ron's arms as though she had always meant to be there. Almost as though she had found her place in the arms of her best friend. How he wished -

"Well Potter," Malfoy broke him from his thoughts, "Alone again?"

He hovered a few feet away from Harry, shirt blowing softly in the breeze, face twisted with a smug superior smile that Harry was itching to wipe clean off.

The game began to a great clap in the skies. Just as the intense heat had enveloped the last few months, it dissipated and gave into it's great power. Harry hovered over the pitch, over the hundreds of spectators that were gradually being soaked in the thick rain that poured from the heavens as they battled lightening and thunder against the blue sky.

He could hardly hear the commentary over the claps and growls coming from above, but he could see that the Slytherin beaters were sticking to the periphery of the field, trying to pincer the Gryffindors into a tight space. He was glad to see that his players weren't about to fall for the oldest trick in the book -

"So, Potter… bought any new skirts lately?"

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry snarled, meeting the Slytherin gaze. Luckily Hermione had woven a charm on his glasses, keeping the rain-free and his sight unhindered. Unfortunately, it gave his a not-so-unpleasant view of a semi-naked seeker that hovered just within arms reach.

_He__'__s not semi-naked, it__'__s just his shirt is unbuttoned._

Yeah, leaving… what to the imagination?

_Give it a rest and focus on the game!_

Malfoy smirked at him. "I think you look kinda cute. The wind blowing your hair, your emerald eyes alive with -" Then he shot downward.

_Damn!_ Malfoy has spotted the snitch. It was hovering just below them. Harry angled his broom into a steep dive and raced after the Slytherin. He couldn't believe that he'd let the opposing Captain get to him like that!

But his head was clear now, his eyes focused on the shining gold ball, as the thing sped through their team mates. Harry narrowly avoided a bludger that was heading toward Slytherins goal keeper and brought his broom into a tight upward arch.

"Sorry Harry." A team member yelled.

_Whatever._

He looked around everywhere. Vaguely noticing that Malfoy had drawn along side him. He seemed to have lost the snitch as well.

"Well… that was bracing."

"Do you have to be so close to me Malfoy?"

"Close, Potter?" Malfoy snorted. "Distracting you am I?"

But Harry had seen the tell-tale glint of gold and sped off. It was just above the stands and raced upward as the two seekers closed on it. It flew up and twisted into the gathering storm clouds. Harry was aware it was colder up here now, something of a relief from the past few weeks, but the drawback was that he wasn't dressed for the colder climate and the chattering of his teeth was taking his mind off the objective.

_And you__'__re thinking way too much about Malfoys well-toned-_

Shut up!

Speaking of the Slytherin, Harry could feel the air change beside him as he tightened his grip on the broom handle. The two seekers were practically neck and neck. Harry strained out a hand as the snitch swerved and bobbed to avoid capture.

_Come on! Just a little more!_

There! Harry caught one of the fragile wings and turned triumphantly… to see Malfoy had the other wing in his own outstretched hand.

The pair frowned a moment, then began furiously tugging at the prize. Shoving and elbowing each other until the loudest clap thunder and the brightest shock of lightening Harry had ever seen, struck the tiny golden ball and ricocheted up the arms of both students.

Harry was barely aware of falling as the overbearing hum of electricity dimmed and his body regained a little feeling. His broom was gone and he and Malfoy were in free fall.

_This is it. I__'__m going to die... I__'__m going to die with Malfoy._

And for some perverse reason that last thought made him feel better.

But dying was one thing Harry Potter wasn't very good at, it would seem. As they neared the ground, Harry caught sight of a familiar shape beneath him and a great branch swooped the plummeting duo out of their death-fall and back up into the air. Their was a lot of motion as the Whomping Willow wove Harry and Draco in-between it's branches. Slowing their momentum considerably.

This troublesome tree had just saved their lives.

And with that, the over-gown twig grew bored and flung them as far away as it could.

Harry was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

()


End file.
